The Dragon and The Wolf
by Almiloveskiro
Summary: What would have happened if the city of Yunkai didn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon and Wolf

Robb stared at the silver haired woman across from him, torn hopelessly between feeling that he was betraying his father and amusement over the belief that Arya would love this woman.

Dany observed the red headed man across from her, mind firmly divided between the outrage that she was forced to bargain with the son of the Usurper's greatest ally, and feeling that this man would have made a much better older brother than her own.

"Danearys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhaegar, and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, known as the Mother of Dragons. Returned to Westoros from exile to reclaim your rightful throne from the blood descendants of the Usurper, Robert Baratheon of Storm's End. You have an army of eight thousand Unsullied slaves, whom you freed and whom follow you willingly, and twenty Dothraki warriors who look to you as their _kahleesi_ after the death of your husband, the _kahl,_ Drogo. Most importantly, you have three dragons, currently the size of young direwolves and growing quickly." Robb leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table between them and interlocking his fingers. "Have I missed anything?"

The platinum blond smirked slightly, amused. "That just about covers it, my turn. Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell, King of the North, known as the Young Wolf. Called your bannermen to war when King Joffrey Baratheon imprisoned your father, Eddard Stark, and later had him executed for treason. After the Karstarks committed a treason of their own, you punished them accordingly, and they withdrew from battle. In order to make up for the forces you lost, you made a deal you previously broke with one Walder Frey, a bannerman to your late maternal grandfather, Hoster Tully. Your next move is to march on Casterly Rock, home of the Lannisters. The Lannisters are King Joffrey's largest supporter, reason being his mother Cersei Lannister is the Queen Regent, his uncle Jaime Lannister, twin to Cersei, is captain of the King's Guard pending his return to King's Landing, and the king's grandfather, Tywin Lannister is the Hand of the King. On the other hand, Joffrey's Baratheon uncles spend all their time fighting over the throne, completely convinced that Joffrey is the bastard result of an incestuous relationship between Cersei and Jaime and therefore has no claim to the throne at all." Dany's smile widened. "Have _I _missed anything?"

Robb smiled as well. "I'm impressed. You've kept very good track of the goings-on of Westoros from across the Narrow Sea. I'm guessing you already know why I asked for an audience then?" The young lord's hand had moved scratch the ever present Grey Wind behind the ears. Similarly, Dany had begun to stroke the black scaly head that placed itself in her lap, just high enough for Robb to notice it.

Dany was beginning to think that this dragon in particular was a bit of a… _momma's boy_ for lack of a better phrase.

"You want to bargain. You help to put me on the Iron Throne, and I give you the North. I must admit though, I'm rather amazed that you don't want the Throne for yourself." The suspicion was clear in Dany's eyes as they met Robb's.

"My father always said that there must always be a Stark at Winterfell. For a while it was my younger brothers, Brandon and Rickon. They were driven out by the Greyjoys and now Winterfell has fallen into ruin. I must return to rebuild it, find my brothers and bring them home. Then there's the matter of rescuing my sister Sansa from her marriage to the Imp, Tyrion Lannister, and finding my other sister Arya who has disappeared from King's Landing and has been rumoured to be seen with the Hound of all people, er, Sandor Clegane, former bodyguard to Joffrey," Robb added at Dany's apparent confusion. "Arya would sooner bash his skull in with a rock than travel anywhere with him. And even if the rumours had an ounce of truth, they could still be anywhere between the Neck and Highgarden." Robb sighed. "The last thing I need at this moment is all the stress that comes with the Seven Kingdoms. No, the North and its people are all I need. In return, I will guarantee peaceful relations from the North to the South until the end of my days, and the end of my children's days."

It struck Dany that of course this man didn't want the throne, he probably wanted nothing to do with the South or its politics, having lost his father to both. Family must be quite important to him.

Family was important to her too.

"There is one thing I want to know, while we are both here. Your family slaughtered mine, before I was born. I want to know why."

Robb sighed again. "Father never liked telling us that story. To be fair, he never actually killed any of the royal family. It was the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister who killed Aegon the Fifth, and Robert Baratheon dueled and beat Rheagar at the Trident. His wife and children were murdered by Tywin Lannister, and presented as tribute to Robert-"

"I know _what_ happened," Dany snapped. "My question is _why._"

"Of course, I apologize," Robb acquiesed. "but in order to answer that question, I must ask you one. Do you know why your father was called the Mad King?"

Dany blinked. "I wasn't aware that he was."

Shock blasted across Robb's face before he schooled his features back into polite distance. "I see. Well my lady, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your father was not well-loved. He had millions of weak, innocent people slaughtered for no apparent reason. The lucky ones were stabbed or beheaded, but most of them were burned alive." At the evident horror on Dany's face, Robb felt a surge of pity for this girl. She was good of heart and strong of will, and the heir of an atrocity. "His actions were what sparked the rebellion in the first place. Not just anything could draw a Stark from Winterfell. Rheagar died because he parroted and encouraged such behaviour, and while I'll admit his family didn't need to die, especially the way they did, Robert Baratheon was not known for his kindness toward those he saw as the enemy." Robb's eyes cast downward. "From my understanding, the day Tywin Lannister brought Robert their heads was the first day my father was ever truly cross with Robert. And they had been together since they were boys."

Viserys had never told Dany any of this, but she could believe it almost frighteningly easily just by looking at Viserys himself. He had most definitely mimicked such ideals. "Did my father kill any of your relatives?"

"An aunt and uncle. My father's older brother, whom my mother was originally to wed, and his younger sister, whom was betrothed to Robert Baratheon. I never met either."

Dany nodded. "I see, it all makes sense then. With regards to you proposal," Dany drew herself up, every bit the Queen she was born to be. "I accept. The kingdom of Westoros for the North."

Robb smiled truly for the first time this meeting. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Your Grace. Have you been extended an invitation to my uncle's wedding?"

"The pleasure's been all mine. I have not as of yet, but would gladly attend."

Arrangements made, deals struck, the pair parted and returned to their respective camps with their respective non-human partners.

So, my Lord Walder Frey, who's side are you picking again?


	2. FYI

Hey guys,

FYI I have been working on a second chapter to this, however, if I make this a multi chapter fic I'm going to want to take it as far as possible within the canon verse. Yes, I've already seriously fucked with the canon verse, but there are a lot of characters that won't be affected until much later, and I would like to know what all happens to them in the meantime.

So here's my dilemma: I have no idea what happens after the end of season three.

I've been trying to read the books, but I'm still on the first and I don't have a lot of free time. The fourth season will be half done by the time I get to the Red Wedding (don't ask me to skip ahead. I won't). So what's going to happen is this: I'll put out a second chapter when it's finished, and then I'm going to ask everyone to be very patient with me. I like to be thorough with my pre-write research and that's going to take awhile. I apologize.

On the off chance that the fourth season picks up before I catch up, you can at least expect almost weekly updates. That's all I got for you.

To those of you who reviewed/favourited/followed thanks for the love!

~Almi


	3. Chapter 3

Walder Frey was absolutely positive that siding with the Lannisters was the best move he could make in this war.

That was until Danearys Targaryen waltzed into his keep as an honoured guest of Robb Stark, complete with army and large, scaly, fire breathing pets.

_Shit._

He saw the alarm written all over Bolton's face when their eyes met. He could also see the victory in Catelyn Stark's. Tully bitch knew he would try something. Damn her. Frey knew he would have to back track a fair bit, get his men to stand down, pray to whatever the fuck god was up there that his guests would figure nothing out. The ceremony went off without a hitch, dinner was going well, and the happy couple had just been Bedded. Frey finally began to let himself believe that he had gotten away with his hastily avoided deception.

Then he noticed some of his would-be soldiers had gotten exceptionally drunk and were sitting with the Dragon Princess. Said Dragon Princess did not seem very happy at what she was hearing. Frey entertained the faint hope that they were merely being uncouth as drunks were. This hope was quickly snuffed out when the Targaryen's face went from the epitome of rage to a picture of calm in a moment and she whispered something in her knight-bitch's ear (_what was his name? Started with a J…_) who then quite urgently made his way over to the Wolf Boy and whispered something in _his _ear.

Frey watched as a grin slowly slid off Robb's face. He had been caught.

The old lord noticed Bolton sneaking glances at the door from where he sat next to Catelyn (_fuck no, if I'm going down I'm dragging him down with me_) as Robb stood up. The young king's face radiated a kind of controlled anger that that spoke of lines being crossed and serious retribution. The hall fell quiet and Robb addressed his host.

"It would appear that you had some rather unique… _entertainment_ planned for us tonight, Lord Frey. I do wonder what made you cancel it?" The Stark was going to give Frey this one chance to confess for leniency.

"I figured it would be inappropriate for the lady, Your Grace." Frey nodded toward the Targaryen. "Didn't want to be offending the new Southern Queen," A pause, one that lasted a beat too long. "Or the Northern one."

Robb understood that Frey's mind was sorting through every possible scenario, trying to find a way out of this. So he turned toward his next best source of information: the drunken soldiers. Before he had the chance to get them talking, however, a resounding slap echoed through the hall. Bolton, a bright red hand print on his cheek, gave in to his fears and made a beeline from Catylen's rage to the door.

The door which was very quickly blocked by an angry red dragon.

Bolton made a desperate snap decision, turning on a dime, pointing at Frey, and screamed "It was his idea!_ His idea!_"

Frey stood and began to make his way around the table, grimacing as Bolton's hysteria pretty much sold them both out. They were both going to be sworn to aid this brat until they all keeled over for this treachery. He was momentarily saved when the doors banged open and the most unlikely pair walked in.

"Sorry to crash the party," said the Hound, not looking sorry at all. "But I think I have something of Stark's." At this point 'something' had already taken off running and all but leaped into Robb's arms.

Arya had finally come home.

"Well isn't that precious?" Frey was known throughout Westoros for his sarcasm and lack of tact, especially in situations that required special handling. Situations like this. Robb put his sister down.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten you, Lord Frey. There is still a lot you have to atone for here. That also applies to you too, Bolton."

"I'm telling you, it was Frey's idea!" Bolton was quite adamantly throwing his accomplice in the fire. The youngest Stark blinked at the conflict she had interrupted before walking over to the older lord.

Arya looked up at the man. "Were you about to betray my brother?"

Frey glared down at the girl. "I was about to rip his cock off and watch him bleed out."

Arya nodded at this and with a casual "Very well," pulled a dagger out (_from where-?_) and shoved it up between Frey legs. Repeatedly.

One of the stupider Frey bannermen ran at Arya, drawing his sword as he went. He was swiftly clothes lined and subsequently decapitated by Sandor's blade. The burned man looked around and saw all other potential assailants sit back down. He wiped off and sheathed his sword and turned to Arya, whom had been watching Frey as he passed out from blood loss. "Where did you get the knife?"

Not turning around, the girl offered the short blade to her defender from over her shoulder. "From you." After hastily checking his boot, where said blade would have been stashed, Sandor snatched it back from her, grumbling about how she should have warned him, stupid girl.

"My thanks, Ser," Catelyn approached the burned warrior. "For protecting my daughter." The Hound snorted.

"Can't get anything for a dead girl, now can I?" Arya had spent enough time in the Hound's company to know that he knew how easily his question could be misconstrued. She rolled her eyes at his obsession with his reputation and spoke up to soothe her family's ire.

"He wants to ransom me back to Robb. Preferably for enough to drown himself in wine." Robb raised his eyebrows.

"Well, if it's wine he wants," he reached for an empty cup and filled it. His eyes slid over to Frey's most recent wife. "Unless, of course, the Lady Frey has some objection?"

The poor girl's face couldn't get any paler as every eye in the room zeroed in on her. "M-Me, Your Grace? Why would any objection of mine matter?" Robb smiled at her.

"With the Lord Frey… _indisposed,_ the Twins and its welfare fall to you. You make the decisions now."

The girl blinked, and sat up a little straighter in her seat as the realization set in that she was not 'Lord Frey's seventh wife' but 'Lady Frey of the Twins' now. "Very well, Your Grace," Her voice was less frightened but still shaky. "Let the Hound drink his fill. And would someone, um, escort my lord husband to the Maester's for some, er, bandages?" A few servants stepped forward. Judging by the way they dragged Frey off, they must not have been treated all that well. Robb turned to Bolton whom had finally shut up when Arya took the knife to Frey.

"Ser Bryndan, would you show Lord Bolton to the dungeon? He can have the night to figure out how to save his own life." Blackfish nodded and took Bolton by the arm. Bolton went quietly, very grateful that Robb hadn't set the youngest Stark to carve out _his _balls.

And with that, everything abruptly calmed down. Sandor accepted the goblet from Robb and sat down and the emptier end of the table. Catelyn moved to sit next to the young Lady Frey, whom had apparently run out of authority and needed some guidance from an older Lady. Robb introduced Arya to Talisa and Dany, the Queens of the North and South respectively. Arya was guarded with the women, which worried Robb, but she seemed to like them well enough. When she was finally given the go ahead to eat, she promptly started to stuff her face, which was so like Arya that Robb had to laugh out of pure relief.

The next morning the group discovered Bolton had strangled himself with his own shirt and Frey hadn't survived his wounds. Looking upon Frey's pale corpse, Sandor asks Arya if he was the first man she'd killed. She said yes, not wanting to think about the stable boy she'd gutted by accident a lifetime ago in Kings Landing.

That afternoon Tywin Lannister received a letter from the Twins. Certain of its contents, he didn't bother to open it until his daughter and grandson arrived at the Tower of the Hand. However, when he finally unfolded the letter, the patriarch was caught off guard in the most unfortunate way at the message.

_'Winter Is Coming and it's bringing Fire And Blood.'_

* * *

I absolutely hated this chapter, damn thing was so finicky. As I said before, this is the last one you'll get for a while, sorry. But thanks to my lovely reviewers, Bebe098 (I'm not deviating from the series, I'm not that talented), Nixiestx97 and Mopsey98 and carnibal(without which this would just be a oneshot), Lawsey89, and a guest who simply said 'lol'.


End file.
